Lay Your Head Down Child
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Theme Song: Pet - A Perfect Circle  Dark Soriku or Riku x AntiSora  The darkness whispers to Riku. Riku whispers to Soras heart


_Theme Song: Pet - A Perfect Circle_

_Warnings: Dark themes. Possesiveness. Mild violence. Controlling!Riku. Damaged!Sora. Hurt/Comfort (kind of). Slash/Yaoi lemons (dub-con). Obscure/Spastic-tense._

_Pairing: Soriku (Sora x Riku)_

**x.**

**Lay Your Head Down Child**

**x.**

Riku loves Sora.

Loves Sora to peices.

Peices, and bits, and beyond.

He knows though, the world is a dark scary place.

Knows that Sora is to innoscent, and to naive, and to pure to survive.

Riku knows that Sora wouldn't stand a chance in the big bad world.

Knows because the darkness told him.

Told him, told his heart, that the boogie-men and the soldiers and the shadows wanted to break Sora.

Break Sora into itty bitty parts, and eat up everything that Riku loved in the world.

So, Riku had to step in.

Step in to save Sora from the dark, scary world.

Riku loves Sora.

Tells Sora so, as he presses his fingers against his best friends chest, then wraps those long fingers around Sora's heart.

Sora's heart beat, strong and beautiful, and that was dangerous.

Dangerous for a heart so pretty, in a world so ugly.

Riku tugged at Sora's heart, pulled at it, _changed_ it.

Sora fell with a cry of pain, eyes shining with tears he didn't have the time to shed.

"Lay your head down, child." Riku whispered, scooping Sora's twitching form from the ground and placing him on the bed.

Because Riku loves Sora.

Loves Sora to peices.

Peices, and bits, and beyond.

.x

Sora loves Riku.

Loves Riku to death.

Death, and life, and between.

He can't remember anything of everything else.

Everything else doesn't matter though.

He has Riku.

Riku tells him that everything else is dark and scary and dangerous, anyway.

Riku tells him that everything else is hungry for him, wants to hurt him.

Riku tells him that everything else wants to break him to bits and peices.

So, Sora stays quiet.

Stays quiet to stay safe from the dark, scary, world.

Sora loves Riku.

Listens as Riku says it's so, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead - making Sora feel safe and special and loved.

He stays quiet, and still, and safe.

Sora breathes, in and out, eyes dull and muscles shaky.

"I wont let the boogie-men come," Sora hears Riku promise, and Sora beleives.

Because Sora loves Riku.

Loves Riku to death.

Death, and life, and between.

.x

Riku leaves Sora alone sometimes.

Never longer then an hour, never without a kiss goodbye.

Sora is a mess without Riku there.

His mind swirls, his heart aches, his thoughts whirl.

Riku leaves Sora alone sometimes.

When he leaves, his control slips, and Sora's heart tries to heal itself.

Sora is a mess without Riku there.

He's forgotten how to exist, to feel, to be himself.

.x

"Don't fret precious," Riku whispers when he returns with supplies and finds Sora scratching at the door.

Sora cries for hours. Riku rocks him back and forth.

"I'm here," Riku promises when he wakes during the night and finds Sora scratching at himself.

Sora squirms for hours. Riku holds him tightly.

"Step away from the window," Riku coaxes when he finds Sora staring outside.

Sora has to be pulled away, Riku has to fight him down.

"Go back to sleep," Riku's fingers tell Sora's heart.

.x

Riku kisses Sora, sweetly.

Gentle, soft kisses against skin that's lost it's healthy sheen.

Kisses that promise to hold him and shelter him.

Riku kisses Sora, religiously.

Lingering, worshipful kisses against a mouth that's lost it's usual smile.

Kisses that promise to hold him and only him.

Riku kisses Sora, compulsively.

Obsessive, assured kisses against a boy who's lost himself.

Kisses that promise to hold him and keep him.

Riku kisses Sora, blindly.

Strong, painful kisses against lips that have lost resistance.

Kisses that promise to hold him and tighten.

Riku kisses Sora. (Doesn't realize Sora's forgotten how to kiss back.)

.x

Sora loves.

Sora loves Riku.

Loves Riku.

Riku.

Riku loves.

Riku loves Sora.

Loves Sora.

Sora.

_(Who's Sora?)_

.x

"Pay no mind what other voices say," Riku whispers into Sora's ear as they lie together in the bedroom.

Sora stares at the wall, twitches growing less and less obvious as Riku holds him tightly.

"They don't care about you," Riku whispers to Sora, "Like I do."

Sora stares at the wall, twitches stopping when Riku squeezes him closely.

"Safe from pain and truth and choice," Riku whispers to Sora.

(The darkness whispers to Riku)

.x

Riku loves Sora.

Loves Sora with his heart, wholly.

Loves Sora with his lips, always.

Loves Sora with his words, honestly.

Loves Sora with his hands, tenderly.

Loves Sora with his heartbeat, strongly.

Loves Sora with his body, eventually.

Riku loves Sora.

.x

Sora twitches and squirms and grunts.

His body arches, his cock rises, his skin perspired.

(His eyes are dull, his voice is silent)

Sora twitches and squirms and grunts.

His body remembers, though his mind doesn't.

.x

Outside the windows Sora isn't allowed to look through, a war is raging.

Outside the door Sora isn't allowed to step through, bodies piling up like sheep in a slaughterhouse...

Outside the arms Sora isn't allowed to leave, the world is a dark, scary place.

Outside the whispers Sora isn't allowed to ignore, Sora isn't alive anymore...

.x

Riku awakes in the dead of the night, awakes to unconcious tears.

He stares, uncomprihending, as the salt water leaks from closed eyes and curls over pale cheeks.

(The darkness purrs, his heart stills)

Riku awakes in the dead of the night, awakes to unconcious tears.

He throws an arm around the boy beside him, and falls back to sleep.

.x

Sora loves Riku.

Loves Riku to death.

To death, and life, and between.

Sora...

_Sora?_

.x

Riku hushes the boy sobbing in his sleep.

"Stay with me," he pleads, "safe and ignorant."

Riku hushes the boy sobbing in his sleep.

His fingers curling around a fragile heart.

.x

Sora twitches, twitches, twitches now.

Twitches in the shadows.

Twitches in the bed.

Twitches in the shower.

Sora twitches, twitches, twitches now.

.x

Riku is lost, lost like Sora is lost.

Riku is drowning in the darkness, like Sora is drowning in the darkness.

Riku is gone, gone like Sora is...

"I'm here," Riku whispers, "go back to sleep."

Sora just twitches, twitches, twitches now.

.x

"They don't care about you," Riku growls, forcing Sora to face him.

Sora doesn't blink, but he twitches.

"They don't give a fuck about you," Riku sobs, kissing a line down Sora's chest.

Sora's body remembers, but it still twitches.

"The boogie-men are comin'," Riku whispers, eyes closing in orgasm.

Sora twitches, and comes, "the boogie-men are comin'."

.x

"Just stay with me," Riku is demanding.

"Safe, and ignorant," Riku is proud.

"Count bodies like sheep," Riku is paranoid.

"I'll be the one to protect you," Riku is sure.

"Go back to sleep," Riku is lost.

.x

Sora twitches.

.x

The darkness eats, and eats, and eats at the light.

Devours the good, leaves behind the bad.

The darkness whispers, and whispers, and whispers to the lost.

Decimates the good-intentions, leaves behind the bad-results.

The darkness waits, and waits, and waits in the shadows.

.x

Riku loves Sora.

Loves Sora to peices.

Peices, and bits, and beyond.

Sora loves Riku.

Loves Riku to death.

Death, and life, and between.

.x

Sora is screaming, as his body twitches.

Riku sobs, as his heart breaks.

Sora is darkness, as his body twitches forward.

Riku knows, as his lover breaks.

Sora is broken, as his body twitches toward Riku.

Riku smiles, as his mind breaks.

Sora is lost, as his body twitches against his control.

.x

"Lay your head down child, I wont let the boogie-men come," Riku whispers.

"Lay down, go to sleep, to the rythm of the war drums," Sora whispers back.

(The darkness is crowding, claiming and controlling closer)

.x

Sora twitches, twitches, twitches now.

Riku twitches, twitches, twitches now.

The world is a darker, scarier place.

They, the boogie-men, come.

.x

_Go back to sleep..._


End file.
